A Promise Written In Blood
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: She'd promised him something as she faded away in his arms. A promise to return and he wondered if she'd be able to keep it.
1. Prologue

A Promise Written In Blood

* * *

><p>AN: I know this type of story has been done time and time again, but this is my spin on things. Hope ya'll enjoy and reviews would be much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Seras froze in mid strike as the freak in front of her grinned and ducked away. A familiar silver gun was pressed to her chest. If she'd had a heart beat it would've been racing in panic. Her hands were shaking and her body froze. Her eyes were glued to the barrel of the gun. Movement made her eyes meet his. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second but it was too late, he'd already pulled the trigger. The loud echoing bang of a gunshot echoed through the building. The commotion, around her, dimmed to a dull whisper. Everything hurt; it was almost as bad as the day that her beloved Master shot her and changed her in Cheddar Village. Though she knew there was no going back this time. He wouldn't be able to save her this time. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. She knew one thing right then and there that she was going to miss him, his sarcasm and condescending attitude. His crimson eyes stared into hers. For a moment she could almost imagine there was regret flickering in his eyes for what he'd just done even if it had been an accident. Her legs started to give out. He caught her easily and lowered her to the ground. He vanished if only for a moment. Screams and gun shots rang through the place, before he was at her side again. Everything was starting to get heavy.<p>

"Master…" she whimpered softly.

He seemed a bit uncertain what it was that he needed to do. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Occasionally little shivers of pain would wash down her spine as the silver raced through her body.

"Guess you can't save me this time… Master," she stuttered between pain wracking shivers.

Her eyes slid shut as her sight failed her. She took in his scent trying to memorize it.

Alucard watched dispassionately as his fledgling was starting to fade before him. He almost demanded her to stay with him but he knew all too well that she wasn't as old as he was so he wouldn't be able to withstand the dose in the bullets he had. There unfamiliar feelings surging through him as he watched her struggle to stay with him. This girl had come to mean something to him but he'd never allow anyone to know even her. There were too many threats in the world for her to be his. Any weakness would be exploited even though he'd protect what was his. Her blood stained fingers ran down his cheek to draw his attention back to her.

"Master…" she whimpered.

Then she went slack in his arms. In the recesses of her fading thoughts he swore he hear a promise to see him again one day even if it took all of eternity to get back to him. He for once was at a loss for words as he watched his fledgling fade into a pile of ash. His hands clenched at his sides as he rose gracefully and stalked back towards the Hellsing Manor to report to his own Master. Those who'd taken her from him would suffer through hell and back for what had happened. Once he reported to Integra he retreated to the darkness of his room to be alone with his thoughts. A sadistic grin spread across his face as he thought of her last promise as she smeared blood on his face if she'd be able to pull it off.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Master

A Promise Written In Blood 1

A/N: Don't own Hellsing. Thanks for the review guy. Enjoy!

Two Years Later

Alucard came awake slowly as he felt the pain wash through his bond with his Master. He didn't immediately rush to her side. If she needed him she'd call him, he was sure of that. The baby was coming. A few months after Seras's death, Integra started thinking about continuing the Hellsing line. The child coming was to be the next Hellsing Leader once Integra passed or was killed, and his new Master. At that point he didn't care anymore. He would do their bidding and watch time pass by an immortal creature among mortals.

His crimson eyes slid shut as he lay back in his chair swishing blood around in a crystal glass. Some part of him in the deepest recesses of his mind he wanted to go back to sleep. Before Integra taking over being his master he never dreamed. In the two years since Seras fell he'd dreamed. Some dreams were of the day his fledgling had died and others were of things that could never be now. Most times after those dreams he wouldn't sleep for days. He'd just lay in his coffin at night and stare up at the lid.

'Alucard!' he heard his Master call for him through their link.

Her voice was strained even through their link. The newest Hellsing must be here. With a soft growl he melted into the shadows to reappear next to his Master's bed. He could smell her blood and the mixture of other scents in the air. His master was alone. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and her shoulders were slouched a bit.

"You summoned me?"

She held a bundle wrapped in blue and turned the baby so he could see him. Alucard wondered what the purpose of this was. His eyes roved over the little Hellsing. He would be a strong leader one day like his mother.

"This is to be your new Master one day Alucard."

He didn't say anything just stared into the deep blue eyes of this innocent creature. Shaking himself mentally he tried to redirect his thoughts from another innocent blue eyed person. "It's your duty to the Hellsing organization to protect him."

"As my master wishes," he finally said.

"You have served this family well Alucard you will continue to do so in the future, until someone releases you or ends your existence."

A curt nod was his only answer. His servitude would probably never end, but in the end it was who he was, one who kills to survive. Maybe one day he'd be able to create another fledgling but right now he wouldn't even consider it. Seras's eyes still haunted him of all the people he'd killed in his lifetime. She'd been the only one he hadn't intended to kill. He'd never admit out loud he had the Hellsing patch that had been on her uniform tucked in one of his inner coat pockets. The brim of his hat shadowed his face as he closed his eyes.

Many years would pass but to him it meant nothing. He watched as Integra fell to time and then her son. After that death he went back to the darkest part of the Hellsing manor and fell asleep despite the protests of a Hellsing. There was an unspoken command that he didn't want to be awoken unless it was necessary for him to rise again. Years passed yet again. Thankfully when he was that deeply asleep he didn't dream.

He was awoken from his sleep by an instant nudging. When his head came up his eyes met a familiar striking pair of blue eyes with platinum blonde hair. The teen's scent smelled similar to Integra's scent. He figured then it was a Hellsing brat that was waking him.

"Hello Alucard."

He blinked lazily at the boy standing in front of him. His body creaked as he moved a bit. And his hat had cobwebs all over it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Why have you wakened me?"

"We need your help."

"We?"

"My brother and I. The world has changed much since you slept. There's been no one to fight the ghouls. They've become a problem."

His head dipped down. He wanted to go back to sleep again. "Alucard there's three vampires running around claiming they're your descendants. They've called themselves Crimson Night."

A cliché name for a bunch or wanna be fake vampires. Alucard's hands clenched at his sides. Looking up his eyes narrowed. That was impossible, because he'd only had one fledgling and she died by his own hand.

"They do, do they?" he growled out in a soft rumble.

He nodded his head. "What do you wish of me Master?"

"I need you to take care of the threat Alucard."

Slowly he rose to tower over the boy that called him. It was almost nostalgic at this. Here another Hellsing was calling him to battle as a child. Though, this boy didn't have the threat of a relative trying to kill him at least not yet. There was still time for control to be fought over of the family. Much like before he knelt before the boy and promised to help him in his endeavors just like Integra. His long black white hair swished around his face as he knelt there.

"Yes, My Master."


	3. Chapter 2: New Hellsing Members

A Promise Written In Blood 2

* * *

><p>AN: All right peoples another chapter for you. I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapters and the ton of time skips but the good stuff will come soon enough.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Hellsing.

* * *

><p>Alucard walked through the city. He'd feasted so he was stronger. Though the blood he'd taken was common base as it were. Nothing would be sweeter than the blood of an innocent. His mind flashed back to the first time he'd tasted her blood. His head came up and his eyes hardened. The people around him took one look and averted their gazes when he passed. The boy that had awakened him walked beside him as a man. His crimson gaze glanced over at the boy.<p>

"I can take care of this Master."

"Elizabeth didn't want me in the house," he chuckled. "She's getting closer to her due date."

Alucard watched the man impassively. He could do this hunt alone and more often he insisted it to be like that. "You know she wants a little girl but considering how long it's been since a girl has come into this world in the Hellsing line. It'll probably be a boy."

He turned his gaze to his master.

"Isn't it a man's wish to have son's to carry on his name and legacy?" Alucard finally said.

"True but I've wanted a little girl to spoil."

He'd never tell Alucard that he wanted a little girl so Alucard would have someone to protect that he'd willingly look after, and maybe the Blood Promise between the vampires would come full circle and they'd be allowed a second chance. The spirit and the fire that had made Alucard the King of all Vampires was diminishing the longer he stayed awake. He's cockiness and sadistic nature was still there, but he didn't seem like the vampire from stories he was told as a child.

"Did she mean that much to you?"

Alucard looked at the man beside him. The vampire knew exactly whom he was asking about and she wasn't a topic to be discussed. He melted into the shadows leaving the man standing there.

"I know you loved her Alucard. Grandmother Integra knew you did."

An echo of a gunshot was the only reply to that comment. The screams echoed in the alley. He smiled softly to himself, he was getting to Alucard and that's what was necessary. There was a feeling that most of his masters didn't care f he was happy or not in the long run, except for him and his great, great grandmother Integra. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he started heading back to the car. Alucard would return when the threat was taken care of. He sat down in the back seat and laid his head back. Alucard was being stubborn. Even in death Alucard was still fiercely loyal to Seras's memory. Though with the way Alucard came off normally to people would belie his loyalty to such a thing.

"Take me home."

"Yes sir."

Closing his eyes he released a heavy sigh. Alucard needed someone to bring him out of the depths of the despair in his heart of hearts. To the world he was a monster but to him Alucard was a man who'd lost the woman he loved. He knew it was an accident that Alucard had killed his fledgling, but that didn't stop the despair to take root in his heart. Though, Alucard wouldn't allow anyone to see him drowning in it.

"You're thinking on this too hard Master."

"You refuse to talk about her Alucard."

"She is none of your concern."

He just smiled softly at him.

"One day Alucard there'll be someone that'll walk into your life and bring back the light to your darkness just like she did."

Alucard just stared at his Master. His eyes blank but his red eyes shimmered behind the façade. The vampire vanished and he was sure that if he hadn't been his master he'd been staring death in the face. A small smile played on his face at the thought. Time to return home to see if his new child had come into the world.

Alucard walked the halls slowly. The newest addition to the Hellsing clan was a male. He snorted as he walked past the woman that carried the Hellsing heir. She shied away from as she should. He just grinned as she moved a bit quicker past him. There was the feeling that this child would be much like Integra's Uncle his gut instinct was screaming. He wouldn't ignore the feeling.

"You shouldn't scare my wife like that Alucard."

He grinned madly and shrugged his shoulders. Only time would tell in that matter.


	4. Chapter 3: A Small Ray of Hope Still

A Promise Written In Blood 3

* * *

><p>Three Years Later<p>

* * *

><p>Alucard sighed as he watched the moon bleed crimson just like the night Seras died. To normal people a bloody moon was a sign of bad things to come, that or a warning that a lot of blood had been shed that night. A small boy stood next to the silent vampire. He was on the window seat staring out over the darkened yard. His hands were pressed against the pane. The small boy looked just as annoyed as Alucard did. He didn't want to be here but his Master insisted that he be present at this birth. He wondered what was so damned special that he wanted him to be there. His crimson cat eyes glittered with some hidden emotion before he turned his attention back to the window. The new retainer of the Hellsing Clan was leaning against the wall watching them. This man was a far cry from what Walter had been. Some days he'd even say he missed the conversation with the Angel of Death.<p>

"I don't want a sibling," the small boy growled.

Alucard looked back down at the boy passively. His Master was waiting on his daughter to come into the world. The sound of a baby's cry broke the silence of the room. A mental call of his name had him melting into the shadows and appearing in a corner of the room watching his Master hold his brand new child. Something inside of him twisted softly seeing his Master cradle the small life in his arms. Inwardly he shook the thoughts away; it wouldn't due to have those thoughts. His wife was unconscious, and he was sure it was for the best since the woman reacted negatively to his presence. His head shot up hearing his Master speak;

"Seras," the man murmured. "Her name shall be Seras Victoria Hellsing. What do you think Alucard?"

He turned to see Alucard's tense form in the corner. The vampire's hands were clenched at his sides and his hat shadowed his eyes. His head came up slowly and his crimson cat eyes glittered with anger simmering below the surface. "I can understand if you're upset by this Alucard."

"It's your child Master do as you see fit," he snapped out.

The man smiled at the vampire though he dipped his head so Alucard didn't see it. His reaction was to be expected, but he was sure if things went well this little girl would wrap the vampire around her little fingers without meaning to. There was a request passed down through the Hellsing line about their female children. Though since Integra there hadn't been any daughters born to the clan. If a daughter was to be born on the night of a blood moon she was to be given the name Seras Victoria in honor of Alucard's precious fledgling. The man watched Alucard as the years passed since he'd woken the No Life King up. Alucard seemed more diminished from the creature he'd heard stories about. He hoped that one day Alucard would find a reason to become the man he used to be. An idea came to him then, maybe his idea would bring back the old Alucard.

"Can you do me a favor Alucard?"

"You know I will Master."

"As a friend Alucard," he protested. "My son has big dreams for himself concerning this family."

He didn't want to think his son would sink so low as to hurt his sister, but he would take the precautions necessary just in case. Considering the track record of family members in this family for attacking their own because they couldn't take control of the family. "I want you to protect Seras for me at all costs even if it's against her own brother."

"As my Master wishes."

He knew that maybe this was what his great great grandmother was talking about when she wished for Alucard to be happy, as someone like him could be. Alucard had shown great protective instincts towards his fledgling. He needed someone to lean on and he had the feeling that his daughter would be that one person to bring the proverbial light back into his dark heart. Alucard needed someone to protect and this would be his mission.

"Great Grandmother wanted you to be happy in the end Alucard."

Alucard bit back a growl as he vanished into the shadows. He smiled softly at his new daughter and cooed at her.

"You'll be his salvation Seras, you'll see. You'll be the one that brings light back into his dark heart."

She blinked sleepily and yawned. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Two years later<p>

* * *

><p>The leader of the Hellsing family rushed through the corridors of his family home. Ghouls were all over the place. Every time he shot one down two more took its place. He was running out of ammunition. His daughter was missing and there was a sinking feeling that she was in trouble. His son was a quivering mess underneath his desk in his office.<p>

"Alucard?!" he called frantically through their link and aloud.

The vampire appeared at his Master's side. "Seras is missing Alucard! You have to find her."

Alucard gave curt nod before pulling out his guns and started destroying the Ghouls as he walked down the halls following the scent of the girl. It hurt less to do as he promised if he never called the girl by the name she'd been given. He called her the girl in his mind.

"Alucard now!"

The slight tilt of his glasses showing his crimson gaze was his only answer before he vanished. A fake vampire stood before him holding the white haired child in his arms. Her big blue eyes were quivering with tears. He knew she was afraid and it stirred something deep within his withered heart. Some internal instinct to protect was clawing at his insides. The hound was baying for the blood of this insolent creature that thought he could measure up to a true child of the night.

"Give me the child," came his soft command that reverberated through the hallway.

"How disgusting you work for humans to destroy your own kind."

"You act as if I care what you think."

The freak licked Seras's neck making the girl squirm and whimper softly.

"Then you won't mind if I snap the girl's neck."

This was just like before. Anger and determination rushed through him. He wouldn't fail this time. Alucard moved before the fake vampire could blink. He had the baby in his arms before the other vampire turned into dust. The girl looked up at him with a big smile despite her watery gaze.

"Alucard," she giggled happily even though it was a mesh of his name.

The vampire looked down at her in confusion. Her small arms came around his neck in a hug. "Alucard," she chirped happily.

A huge yawn escaped her as she snuggled against his shoulder. Her small hands fisted in his jacket and hair. He couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed by this. Her soft breathes washed over his ear and neck stirring his dark hair. She drifted to sleep so easily in his arms. Despite the destruction going on around him he felt at ease holding this baby in his arms. A soft whisper of 'Master' made him tense and look around, but he shook it off as nothing knowing she was gone. The bloody moon light touched the girl's hair giving it a familiar coloring of his long lost fledgling. Closing his eyes he tried to get his emotions in check, even though no human would ever know of his turmoil. Running feet brought his gaze up, reaction hand Jackal in his hand ready to fight, but seeing his Master he brought the gun down.

"Thank god," his master sighed.

He ran up to him. Alucard watched a frown cross his features at the scene before him. "She normally doesn't take to strangers well. Though you've been keeping an eye on her, her entire life."

He tried to take the girl from Alucard but she clung to him tightly and whimpered. A thought occurred to him just then, maybe, just maybe his daughter was the reincarnation of Alucard's Seras after all. She was certainly attached to the Vampire King already. Alucard gently unwound her arms from around his neck causing the girl to whimper. Alucard straightened his jacket and vanished into the shadows to find the other freak responsible for almost harming Seras. It didn't take him long to scent the bastard out. He was leaning against a wall as if he was waiting for him.

"You protect humans so fiercely Alucard."

His eyes narrowed at where this was going. "Especially this Family of humans. I wonder why that is. They enslave you and yet you protect them so viciously."

Before the vampire could even blink Alucard drew Casull and put a bullet between the vampire's eyes. He melted into ash.

"I don't answer to trash like you."

Straightening his jacket and hat he finished his sweep of the manor to make sure that no other ghouls or freaks were present. Putting the gun back in his coat he turned heel and returned to his room to sleep away the coming sunrise.


	5. Chapter 4: Promise to Protect

A Promise Written in Blood 4

* * *

><p>an: thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It was awesome to come home to six good reviews after being away at deer camp all weekend. Well here's the next installment.

About the chapters being short. The simple reason is because this story is something I'm working on till I can get my head back around 'Shadowed Fury' a Naruto story I'm working on.

* * *

><p>Sixteen Years Have Passed<p>

* * *

><p>Seras sighed softly as she rose from her bed. She'd be leaving for college soon. It'd be over five years before she'd be able to come back home. A flash of red caught the corner of her eye. Every time she thought she saw the red cloaked man, he'd vanish into thin air. Her father had mentioned there was a vampire that lived in the manor but she'd never seen him. Though, the man in red was probably him. He never answered when she called to him nor did he speak to her. It was a bit unnerving that he didn't speak to her, but she shrugged it off.<p>

"Mistress Seras," their retainer said softly. "You shouldn't go chasing Master Alucard."

"Is that his name?" she asked.

"Yes."

The man ushered her away from where she'd been trying to trail the man who'd watched her from a distance. She noticed people shied away from him when he did appear in the hallways. Something about him always felt familiar to her. Like, she should know who he is and that he meant something to her. Shaking the thoughts off she threw her bag over her shoulder as the car was loaded up with her things. Looking up at a window she saw him standing there. Everything slowed down when their eyes met. Haunting crimson met soulful blues. The word 'Master' kept reverberating through her mind when she looked at him.

"Master?" she asked herself in confusion.

Her gaze drifted from the window for a second before returning not surprised that he was gone. Something inside twisted at the empty window.

Alucard watched her from the shadows. He'd been doing that her entire life since the incident with the Freak so long ago. She did small things that reminded him of his Police Girl. When he heard her laughing he couldn't help but look suddenly. Her mannerisms were starting to mimic hers. He shook it off though because it couldn't be her. His Seras was long since gone, her ashes scattered to the four winds. To this family she was only a footnote until now when this new Master understood his loss and heartbreak. Though on the inside he was dead and his heart shattered to pieces. A heart he assumed he didn't have but that little bundle of energy walking into his life and made it beat again only to have her die at his own hand. The small light flickered out when she died.

"She'll be back Alucard."

He looked over at his master then back out the window. Turning his head away he went to vanish. "I wish I could afford to let you go with her but Crimson Night is still a problem and we're stretched too thin as is. I think being away from here might get her away from this and be protected."

"I'd strike at you through her no matter the distance."

"That worries me, but she knows to call you."

"Call me?"

The older man smiled softly to himself. The vampire maybe older than him but things were so much simpler. "My daughter has a charm around her neck as it were. If she ever needs you it'll activate."

He looked at his master in confusion. The man was smiling which confused the vampire even more.

"Why me?"

"She trusts you does she not?"

His mind drifted back to the night he'd saved her from that Freak. She'd curled up against so trustingly. He reeked of blood and of darkness but she had some connection to him. It was unnerving now that he thought about it the connection that seemed to be there. He never allowed her to see him more than a few minutes at a time and yet she was at ease when she saw him. Most ran in fear when they looked at him and felt his darkness, but she looked him brazenly in the eyes without flinching.

"She's foolish to do so."

"I don't think it is Alucard. You did swear an oath to me to protect her."

He tilted his head to the side.

"I did."

"Then Do Not Fail my daughter Alucard that's all I ask of you. Do what you have to, to protect her. Even if it means my downfall or the downfall of this organization."

His crimson eyes glittered at him.

"Even the downfall of this organization?"

"Even that."

"Is she that precious?"

The man even smiled at him.

"More than you'll ever know Alucard. More than you'll ever know."

Alucard snorted at the man's words before vanishing into the shadows. The Hellsing Patriarch smiled again to himself. Seras would be something precious to Alucard for a long time to come. It might've been a bad trick to make him promise to protect his daughter, but it had to be done. Dangerous times were coming he could feel it. There were those that would seek to harm her for the sake of getting to him and maybe one day to Alucard, but if the King of All Vampires was willing to protect her then the past wouldn't repeat itself. Sighing softly, he looked skyward. Seras would return and maybe one day would stand beside Alucard like she'd always been meant to stand beside him.

"You're foolish to believe in reincarnation," a dark voice growled.

"Are you here to kill me?" he asked softly without turning around.

"Not quite yet."

He turned his head to the side to see the wanna be vampire. "However it's interesting information for us about your daughter."

"You touch her and he'll rip you to shreds."

"Oh, what makes you think he will?"

He just smirked at him. The vampire frowned. He turned his attention back to the window.

"Because Alucard has a duty to this family and he will destroy you for thinking you remotely stand a chance against someone of his caliber."

"He can't protect this family forever."

"Don't be too sure on that matter, now if you'd be so kind as to get out of my house."

The vampire snorted before walking away. "He's not a true vampire like you are."

He heard a dark chuckle from the shadows.

"They are foolish."

"Protect her well Alucard."

He could feel the hum of agreement through their bond before it ceased and he was allowed to return to his office to do paperwork. He hoped those vampires prayed to whomever they served that their death's would be swift. He believed in reincarnation in only certain instances even if it was against his Faith because of the uncanny bond between the aged Vampire and his daughter. Even if protecting her was an order there had been a gleam in Alucard's eyes telling him he would've protected Seras fiercely. That also gave him hope for Alucard's future. Shaking his head he returned to his work.


	6. Chapter 5: School Troubles

A Promise Written In Blood 5

* * *

><p>An: Finally another chapter peoples. Things are heating up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Seras's head came up slowly. Her eyes flashed softly. Something was wrong her instincts were screaming at her. The base was pounding heavily in her ears from outside the house. Her roommate was dragging her to a frat party, even though something was telling her not to go. She fingered the charm at her throat softly. It was a seal, she knew that much but couldn't remember where she knew it from.<p>

"Come on Seras!"

She looked at her friend and then back to the house. With hesitant steps she followed her into the building. Within moments the base that was vibrating the house was starting to grate on her ears. The feeling of being trapped kept pressing down on her as she followed her companion. A metallic scent drifted across her nose and it made her recoil. She clutched the pendant around her neck tighter. The thing gave her comfort despite the symbols depicted on it.

"Seras mingle it's not going to kill you!"

She looked around at the people and her eyes landed on a guy that was smirking at her. Now her senses were screaming even louder than before.

"Hello beautiful," he purred as he sauntered up to her.

The urge to gag made itself known. "What's your name?"

Her flight instincts were kicking in right at that moment. There was something wrong here, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"My name isn't any of your concern."

She turned to leave but he was in front of her in a flash. His eyes were cold as glaciers now. Something was wrong with this man before her. She took a step backwards from this man. Her back hit a wall and he caged her with his arms. He leaned forward and scented her neck. She tried to shove him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go now," she snapped.

"No," he purred softly.

Then she felt it something pressing down on her as she slid down the wall. She felt sluggish. The guy picked her up and carried her to an empty bedroom. She tried to struggle, but her limbs felt heavy.

"What did you do to me?"

"It'll be over soon little one. Soon I'll be your Master."

Something snapped within her just then at that word. A deep voice calling her Police Girl echoed through her mind and memories. Energy surged through her as her eyes flashed crimson for a moment. Thousands upon thousands of images flashed through her mind at that point. The one that stood out the most was the man in red, Alucard. She knew him now and she knew herself again. Her entire life it was as if something was missing and now the answers were right in front of her. She looked down at her hands then up at the vampire that was trying to rape and turn her. She maybe mortal now but there was only one that had the right to change her into a child of the night. The vampire jerked backwards seeing the reaction just then.

"No one is my Master," she snarled. "Least of all some weak vampire like you."

She shoved him across the room. Shaking off what he'd done to her, she rose slowly. Her eyes were still crimson and that made the vampire take a step back. There was dark intent behind her new aura.

"What are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare."

The vampire didn't exactly check out the room he shoved her into. The person that owned the room was an avid sword collector it seemed. Picking up the nearest one she drove it through the vampire's chest and lodged the sword into the wall. Grabbing another one she lopped his head off. Instantly, he burst into a cloud of dust. Snorting softly she left the room. Her eyes melted back to blue. People shied away from her as she left the building. Her feet took her to the hotel where her father was staying while he was visiting. She gave a hard wrap with her knuckles on the wood and waited for her father to answer.

He opened the door with confusion in his eyes.

"Seras?"

She shoved past him and shut the door.

"I need to talk to you."

He noticed her ruffled appearance. A frown crossed his features. If she'd been in trouble Alucard should've come to help her. She sat down angrily in the chair.

"Seras…"

"A vampire tried to rape and turn me."

The man stood there at a complete loss. "Something happened when he said he'd be my Master. I snapped."

He watched her trying to allow her to gather herself.

"And…"

"I killed him as if I'd done it before and it gets better. I received flashes of the man in red."

"Alucard?"

"Yes, Alucard."

"What about?"

Hope bloomed in his chest that the event he was looking forward to had finally happened.

"That I've fought alongside him before against creatures like I killed tonight. I know who I am now."

He smiled widely despite the circumstances. Then he realized there was something wrong. "I need to get back to my Master."

Grabbing her arm he stopped her panicking.

"Seras I want you to finish school first, then you can return to him Seras."

"But father…"

"Seras, you need to train and prepare yourself before you return and when you graduate you can return to the manor. But know this my daughter look forward to the day you can stand beside him once again."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"I will wait."

"Good, I'll send someone to aid you in your training."

Hope glittered in her eyes.

"Not him Crimson Night is still a threat and I cannot spare him."

Inwardly, she cursed at the group that threatened England and her family. "Prepare yourself my daughter because training will start soon. We should get you back so you can rest."

He smiled softly at her. She nodded her head at him. Her mind imagined her Master and sighed softly. She'd work hard to regain her fight so she could stand proud beside him once more.

"It begins now," she murmured softly.

He watched her and the determination that set her shoulders and glittered in her eyes. She was finally ready to become who she'd once been.


	7. Chapter 6: Back From School

A Promise Written In Blood 6

* * *

><p>an: sorry for the delay. But here's the next installment.

* * *

><p>Seras sighed softly as she looked out the window of the plane. Music played softly in her ears as she closed her eyes and leaned back. Her fingers reached for the chain around her neck and started playing with it absently. Her thumb traced the pattern she knew by heart.<p>

It had taken her four years to get to the point where she'd been allowed to come home. She'd finished a year early than expected. Her training and schooling had been intense but she'd passed with flying colors. She was a master at many types of fighting styles. Her weapons skills were excellent at least by her teachers standards, her Master might be another story. She didn't know why her Father insisted she go to school but she got a degree in criminal justice. That was as close as she wanted to be an officer like her old life. Then that brought back memories of her old team that became ghouls and led her to the church where she met her Master and where he saved her in a way. If there was one thing she was thankful for to Alucard was making her stronger. She'd been painfully weak in the beginning, but now she was ready to face whatever obstacle that stood in her way of finally allowing herself to know if her Master Alucard could possibly find it in himself to love her back.

She wondered what kind of reception she'd get once she returned. Two years ago her father had died in a freak accident. Due to the past she had a feeling foul play was at hand. Her father had sent her a letter telling her to stay where she was even if he died. Her brother was now in control of the family. Though, knowing her Master like she did the sinking feeling was the fact Alucard wouldn't suffer fools and her brother was a fool. If anyone thought for a moment they could really control Alucard they'd be in for a world of hurting.

Thinking of her Master she couldn't help but smile and feel nervous at the same time. She didn't know how she was going to approach him with the fact she remembered who she was. After the incident with the freak she'd thought about him nonstop. Then her roommate started getting frisky with guys she brought to the room had turned her dreams to something erotic quickly. Which led to the next day her roommate asking her who Alucard was. In a panic she'd explained that Alucard was a man she'd fallen in love with. He hadn't returned her feelings in the end at least openly. Had she even remotely told her the truth her friend would think she was crazy.

There were times she wished she hadn't remembered but even if she hadn't there was the feeling that she would've fallen in love with the stoic Vampire King. Even though they were hundreds of miles apart he was always on her mind. In a couple hours she'd be back home. She didn't know how to act towards him now that she remembered. Knowingly and openly showing him might not be a good idea. A lot of years had passed since she was in a bond with her Master. He probably was the same vampire but probably not the same at the same time. Her stomach kept turning at all the emotions running through her mind and heart. Though most of her nerves were due to the thought of seeing him again. She wondered if Alucard would even want her. He had such a deep bond with Integra, but she shook it off. Helena told her to be a good companion to Alucard and she would be again because she failed him the last time. There were days she wanted to call to him, but the chances of him answering weren't going to happen. Now wasn't the time to try and call her Master to her. She would go to him and maybe they could find their bond again. Shaking those thoughts off she tried to concentrate on something other than her hopes to stand beside her Master once again.

Her mind turned to more pressing matters. As per her father's wishes and hers as well she'd rejoin the Hellsing team as a sniper. Maybe she could prove to Alucard that she was back and maybe he'd see something inside of her. A tapping on her shoulders made her look up and take her head phones out. Thankfully the woman knew not to stand too close to her to try an wake her. She wouldn't have a completely bad reaction but it was better to be cautious.

"Miss Seras?"

She looked up at the attendant. Their family had their own small plane and all the staff knew about vampires and the work the Hellsing clan did.

"Yes?"

"We'll be landing soon."

"Right, thank you."

Leaning back in her seat she tried to calm her nerves. Thankfully her few weapons she'd gained were on their way to home via mail. One weapon she'd acquired while at school was an old samurai sword. Which was an oddity for someone like her to use. None the less she became proficient in wielding it and even had a priest bless the blade and pour holy water all over it. Thankfully after the incident with the freak no other attempts had been made on her life while at school. Feeling the plane decent she leaned back reading herself for what possibly could come.

Once she arrived at the manor she went to her room and started unpacking. She fought the strong urge to go find her Master with everything that was inside of her. Now wasn't the time to confront him about who she knew she was. There would be enough time for that later, even though she knew from experience that wasn't always the case. Then did her feet lead her to the training grounds once her things were in their proper place. The weight of a gun felt good in her hands as she started putting holes in targets down range.

"You're very good with a gun Miss Hellsing."

She looked over her shoulder at a man she knew vaguely as Wallace. He was the head of the team kinda like Ferguson. Though, no one could replace the older man in her eyes. He was something special. He'd pushed her and pushed her till she was battle ready and didn't give up on her even though he should've. An alarm started going off and she knew what that meant. They were needed.

"I want to come with you."

"No…"

"Please I want to help."

"All right."

He got her a uniform to blend in and cover her blonde hair. She kept her head down as they drove to the battle zone. Wallace laid her out on the nearest building and had her set up. She looked through her sniper scope waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I'd kill for my vampire sight right about now," she groused to herself.

The man that was called Wallace knelt down beside her. She didn't even flinch at his nearness. She'd been jumpy the first time she'd done this and even failed to shoot the target. He was leaning against the small wall glassing the situation.

"Do you think you can make it?"

"Of course I can," she grouched without taking her eyes away from the lens.

"Then prove it."

"Right sir."

With a dark smirk she pulled the trigger and watched the vampire sink to the ground and turn to dust. She lay there and took a deep breath. Vampires were no longer made like her Master was.

"You did well Miss Victoria."

A moment of clarity hit her as an old memory surfaced. She smiled at the older man. It was no wonder his voice and aura had seemed familiar to her. She knew him once but by a different name. An older man that taught her how to be a soldier. That had died for her in the Tower of London against Incognito. There was only one thing to say to him and he'd completely understand.

"Irony has come full circle hasn't it?" she asked softly.

"It has Miss Victoria, indeed it has. We shall see how this ends."

She nodded her head as she rose and retreated with the rest of the team so a cleanup crew could get rid of the mess. She was grateful that her Master hadn't been out on this night. A frown crossed her features. Her brother rarely allowed Alucard to leave the mansion for missions and then with Crimson Night out there. Alucard should be out there doing what her Master did best, hunt. There was at least two Crimson Night members out there to contend with. She had a feeling her brother was holding Alucard back for a reason and she'd figure out what it was.


	8. Chapter 7: Weak No More

A Promise Written In Blood 7

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter down. Things are starting to heat up.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing.

* * *

><p>Seras sighed softly as she flopped backwards onto her bed. She'd been training hard alongside the other soldiers. Briefly she'd catch glimpses of Alucard but never up close. Negative feelings crept up on her at the issue but she'd never allowed it to stop or hinder her. A call came in making her rise slowly. Grabbing her guns she threw on the black duster to hide her tale tell blue uniform shirt. She'd traded the skirt for black cargo pants. Most of her missions were sniper missions so she left her sword behind and took the hands guns with her. They were in holsters on her lower back. She just had to reach up underneath her coat and pull them out.<p>

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep she got back up and went down to the gun range. She donned her ear and eye protection. With a heavy sigh she pulled out her guns. She set up a target down range and started putting holes in it. She still hadn't figured out what her brother was doing by keeping Alucard in the manor at all times instead of sending him out to fight the freaks that were popping up everywhere because of Crimson Night. The echoing of boots made her pause in her gunfire. Seras looked up at her brother. Something inside of her curled at the thought of her brother even thinking he had control over Alucard. She and her sibling never got along which was why her father made her stay in school till she was ready to face him and her destiny as the head of the Hellsing Clan.

"How disgusting you're trying to impress the monster."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. Her brother was a monster in a human skin. There was a great difference between Alucard and her brother. Alucard didn't hide behind false pretenses he was a creature of darkness and didn't hide it.

"He's not a monster, that's your title."

He raised his hand to strike her. Though his hand stopped midway down as if he saw something that made him pause. There was a challenge and a promise of pain if that action he started was completed. Her hand rested underneath her coat on the grip of the gun. The necklace around her neck started to glow an eerie crimson at her anger.

"Go ahead strike me and give me reason to blow your brains out all over the wall."

"You're no match for me."

"Oh, please," she growled. "You're no match for me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because when it comes down to it in the end Alucard will only listen to one person."

"And you think it's you?"

Seras's features curled into a feral smirk. She knew that Alucard would protect her and listen to her because of the standing order her father had placed on him, and that she was the true Leader of the Hellsing Clan. She allowed her brother to think he was the leader just to reacquaint herself with working with the soldiers so if she were changed they wouldn't flinch at her changes. Though, she knew they'd flinch anyway because of the darkness vampires projected. It always triggered the fight and flight reflexes in all animals when in the sights of a predator.

"Maybe one day."

"I am the oldest and I will lead this family."

"You go ahead and try but I assure you, you will fail."

"You arrogant little bitch."

Seras just smirked at him. He stomped away in a huff. There would be repercussions for this she was sure of that much it was all a matter of when he'd strike. She'd have to be prepared. Deciding she had enough target practice she started cleaning her gun before she put it back in its holster. A shiver ran down her spine. Something was wrong. It was almost like a heavy blanket had been placed over her mind. A man that looked like her Master paced forward. He backed her against the table in the firing lane and leaned down to brush his lips across her throat.

She felt sluggish and drugged.

"Alucard," she called weakly.

"You know something's wrong don't you little Hellsing bitch."

"What did you do to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Who are you?"

"My brother and I are the only ones left of Crimson Night."

"Alucard will destroy you."

She was trying to stay conscious. Her hand went for her gun only to have it knocked from her hand. It slid across the room. Something flickered out of the corner of her eye. It was a spot of red. Her mind went to Integra and the fight with Laura that almost cost her, her life. She started struggling.

"Just stop struggling. He'll come for you once I have you."

"Touch me and he'll kill you."

The vampire just starting laughing at her words. A red glow came from the necklace around her neck. The vampire looked at it in confusion. He reached for it only to jerk his hand back as it burned his finger. That jerked her from the stupor she was in. Her eyes narrowed and flashed crimson for a second. The vampire took a step back.

"What are you?"

"You're worst Nightmare," she snarled.

He took a step back and ran. Pulling up her gun she put a direct shot through the head and heart of her target turning him to dust. A snort escaped her as she put the safety back on and holstered it again.

"One left."

She went to leave when she saw Alucard leaning against the wall watching her. His eyes unreadable. He was hiding for a reason. It worried her a bit. She wasn't ready for him to know it was her.

"Quite a display."

Seras didn't know what to say to the man her heart beat for. The one she wanted to love for the rest of time. Taking a deep breath she moved to go past him. She felt something shift inside of her as she paused in mid step.

'_Police girl.'_

Everything inside of her froze as she thought she'd heard her old title. Looking at him she hid her emotions and left the gun range. She wouldn't let the panic seize her. If he figured out he would. Though, she had a feeling that he might be a little upset by the find that she hadn't told him. He wouldn't hurt her, she was sure of that. Going to her room she laid down and stared up at the canopy until she fell asleep.


End file.
